


You should break up with me

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Rough Kissing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, anon request, non-con kissing, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “We should go back,” he murmured, passing his thumb below Lance’s right eye before letting him go, “Lotor was telling me something, and I think we should apologize.”What.“Apologize?” he blurted out, seeing Keith stop mid-turn and look at him, “Why?”Keith frowned making a gesture to the house with his head.“Because you pulled me away from him all of the sudden?” he said tilting his head, his brows scrunched together, “I left him there with no excuses, and I don’t want him to think that it’s his fault or something.”But it is.“No.”Keith’s eyes opened in surprise, his whole expression of being taken aback.“What?”“No,” he repeated, his voice edging the anger he felt growing, “No!”





	You should break up with me

It wasn’t that he was angry. Keith had every right to talk with whoever he wanted. Or smile at whoever he pleased. Or just be with whoever he enjoyed to be with.

So, he wasn’t angry when he saw him speaking with Lotor. Like, every single day. With the taller guy leaning over his space, touching his arm, petting his hair and talking in his ear.

He wasn’t angry, he was just _annoyed_.

Because it looked like Keith and him weren’t even together when Keith was just so responsive and open to Lotor’s obvious flirting. It looked like he didn’t even care that they were together for, like, two months and a few days now. It looked like he enjoyed more Lotor’s attention than his own boyfriend’s actions.

It was stupid. Everyone knew they were dating, and it was pretty obvious that Lotor knew, too. Especially when he looked him directly in the eye while his hand was in Keith’s shoulder, as if he was challenging him, as if he was daring him to do something about it. And then there was Keith, totally fine with the contact, still talking about whatever it happened in his combat classes and how he knocked out that other dude with just a kick.

It was stupid because it seemed that Keith was oblivious to it. Or maybe he was totally fine with it and that’s why he didn’t shove Lotor away, or smacked his hand out of his arm, or scowl at him when he got too near. Maybe Keith was okay with it because he liked Lotor more than he liked him.

And he wouldn’t be wrong to choose him over his own boyfriend, because Lotor had a perfect silver hair, had a perfect height, had that stupid accent that sounded so fucking pompous in his voice but lovely in Allura. He had all those tons of money and had practically everything at his reach of hand. He could have Keith, too. He had Keith, too. It could be so easy for him just confess his feelings and Keith, if he wasn’t already head over heels for him, would fall for him right then, right there.

And what does he has, without including his quirky smile and his overwhelming sadness hiding behind his terrible flirting and over-the-edge self-confidence?

He was just a sad boy. With more breaks of his heart than heartbreaking other people. With more unrequited crushes than mutual loves. He was just a very sad, depressing cuban boy, who couldn’t even talk to his boyfriend about his confidence issues.

“Maybe you should talk to him,” Allura had said once when they were eating lunch all alone, because Keith had said he was doing something with Lotor before going to eat, “You’re in a relationship, Lance, You should be able to talk to him about this.”

And maybe he should’ve talked to him right when he arrived, with no shadow-like-Lotor behind him, and Allura excused herself, saying something about getting ready for the party that night. Maybe he should’ve said it just as he felt it, that he was annoyed with Lotor’s presence every time they were together, as simple as that. Maybe he shouldn’t have kept quiet, glaring at his lunch while Keith stayed silent, eating his sandwich.

Maybe, if he had done something about it right then, he wouldn’t be seeing Lotor leaning over Keith and murmuring something in his ear, the blush across his cheeks due to the alcohol in his hand getting darker at whatever Lotor had said. Maybe he wouldn’t be getting up from his seat in the table, making Pidge trip and curse at him, and trotting up to them in the side of the living room where the shadows seemed more private and intimate. Maybe he wouldn’t be grabbing Keith’s arm so hard he made him wince, and he wouldn’t be storming out of the house after glaring with all his anger at Lotor amused smirk, hearing Keith’s complaining while he dragged him to the farther part of the backyard.

“Lance, what’s-” he heard him try to say.

But he didn’t want to listen to him.

 “Lance, stop it!”

He just wanted to get him away from Lotor.

“Lance! For god’s sake!”

He didn’t want to lose him.

“You’re hurting me!”

He halted to a stop, suddenly gaining the feeling of his fingers gripped around Keith’s wrist, so harsh that they clicked when he opened his hand, Keith quickly stepping back and holding his now bruised hand with the other.

“What the fuck, Lance?” he spat, his eyebrows together and his mouth twisted in a scowl, “What’s wrong with you?”

He stared at his wrist, marked red with his own fingers, and his mouth opened and closed in an attempt to excuse himself. But there was no fucking excuse for having hurt him.

“I-I’m sorry, I…”

Keith looked up to him, biting his lip before sighing and approaching a few steps.

“What’s wrong, Lance?” he asked softly, his hand reaching for his face and lifting it for him to look at him in the eye, “You’ve been so quiet these days, and I’m starting to think that you’re hiding something.”

He didn’t know how to bring it up. He didn’t know what to say after doing such a dick move on his boyfriend just because he was jealous. He didn’t know if he even had the right to be with him.

“I…” he tried, closing his mouth shut and shaking his head, “It’s nothing. I just… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. Because now Keith had that pained glimmer in his eyes and his wrist was hurt because of him.

“We should go back,” he murmured, passing his thumb below Lance’s right eye before letting him go, “Lotor was telling me something, and I think we should apologize.”

What.

“Apologize?” he blurted out, seeing Keith stop mid-turn and look at him, “Why?”

Keith frowned making a gesture to the house with his head.

“Because you pulled me away from him all of the sudden?” he said tilting his head, his brows scrunched together, “I left him there with no excuses, and I don’t want him to think that it’s his fault or something.”

But it _is_.

“No.”

Keith’s eyes opened in surprise, his whole expression of being taken aback.

“What?”

“No,” he repeated, his voice edging the anger he felt growing, “No!”

“Lance, what-”

He didn’t let him finish, grabbing him from the shoulders and kissing him harshly, feeling him jolt under his hold and tasting blood in his mouth. Keith squirmed trying to get free, mouthed trying to complain, gripped his shoulders and tried to push him away. But he wasn’t going to let him go. He wasn’t going to lose him. He didn’t want to lose him.

“L-lance!”

He wrapped his arms around him, catching his lips with his again in a very not gentle kiss, less harsh than the first that had cut Keith’s lower lip, but still demanding, making him take everything he had to give, making him take his anger and loneliness, take his confidence issues and his jealousy.

“Let me go!”

He didn’t want him to be with Lotor.

“Lance!”

Keith was his. Keith belongs to him.

“Stop!”

A smack in his cheek made him freeze, his arms falling from Keith’s body and his head slightly turned in the opposite direction of the hit. He blinked, the dull pain starting to sharp in his face, and he reached up, stopping before his fingers touched the harmed skin.

“What’s wrong with you?!”

He looked at him, the sadness and fear in Keith’s expression, staining his eyes in tears and twisting his scowl in a trembling pout, leaving him breathless.

“K-keith…” he mumbled, the shock of what he was doing a moment before hitting him just as hard as Keith had, “I’m sorry, I…”

He couldn’t apologize for that. He shouldn’t. He didn’t have the right, the worth to be beside someone as extraordinaire, as beautiful as Keith.

He’s so stupid.

“Lance…”

“You should break up with me.”

Keith gasped, his voice falling from his lips in broken whispers.

“W-what?”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized one more time, wiping off his tears from his eyes and starting to walk to the house, “You’d be better with him.”

“Lance,” Keith called him, still standing near the fence of the yard, “Lance! Wait!”

He is just so stupid.

He stumbled with someone at the door, and didn’t even cared to say something to excuse himself, the hard pain in his head, in his heart, numbing everything in the reality just enough for him to suffer by himself.

“Lance!”

“God, Keith,” Lotor had said just after Lance had collided with him, finding Keith entering the house with a startled expression, “Is everything alright?”

Keith mouthed, not knowing if he should continue talking to Lotor or go to find his boyfriend… He was still his boyfriend… right?

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he said trying to get higher in his toes to look for Lance’s head between the people in the living room.

“You seem upset,” Lotor insisted, suddenly too near and leaning more over him, his knuckles caressing the side of his jaw, “Oh, you’re hurt.”

He stared at him, alarms going off in his head when his thumb grazed the edge of his mouth, the little cut from Lance’s kiss making him wince.

“I’m fine,” he said, frowning at Lotor’s smirk.

‘You’d be better with him,’ resonated in his mind, Lotor’s eyes finding his with something dark coloring them.

Oh, _no_.

“Are you?”

He snapped at him, grabbing his wrist and pushing him away in a movement, startling hard enough that he himself stepped back.

“Keith?”

“Don’t touch me,” he snarled, finally understanding Lance’s concerning words and behavior, “Ever again, you heard me?”

Lotor let out a nervous chuckle, his hand fighting the hold and going still at Keith’s strong grip. His eyebrows scrunched.

“What?”

“I said,” he growled, pushing him by his hand and making him stumble a few steps back, his voice low enough that only he could hear, “don’t ever touch me again, Lotor.”

Keith opened his way through the crowd, not even sparing Lotor a second glance, and he ran all the way to the front door, finding Lance pacing back and forth in the front yard, obviously hesitating between taking a ride or walking to his apartment as they had went to the party in Keith’s bike.

“Lance.”

He startled, turning to him briefly before his face broke down in sadness.

“Don’t,” he mumbled when Keith approached to him, stopping a few feet away, “I know. It’s over. I won’t bother you anymore.”

Keith’s heart halted painfully.

“What?”

“You’re going to break up with me,” he said as if it was obvious, shrugging and sighing, “I know. I hurt you and I don’t have excuses. I’ll leave you alone.”

Keith rushed to take his hand before he could turn away, pulling him and holding his face with the other, wiping off the tears that were starting to fall. Lance sobbed softly at the kindness, leaning into the touch, and he sniffed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“What’s wrong, Lance?” he asked in a murmur, interlacing their fingers and examining the hit that was starting to darken in his cheek, “I need you to talk to me. You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?”

Lance bit his lower lip, the guilt twisting his stomach, and the pained huff Keith let out made him jolt.

“Don’t you?” he repeated, letting him go and dropping his gaze between them, “Lance, I don’t want this to end.”

His breath hitched in a whine, his hands reaching up to wipe his face and making him wince at the pain in his cheek.

“I’m sorry I hit you,” Keith mumbled, and Lance shook his head.

“Don’t. I deserved it,” he sighed, “I’m sorry I… attacked you.”

Keith blinked, lifting his eyes to him and pursuing his lips.

“You scared me.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

They stayed silent, both avoiding looking the other in the eye, and Keith sighed, threading his fingers through his own hair.

“You know I like you, right?”

Lance flinched, glancing up to him and blushing softly over the bruise.

“I… I know,” he said, but his voice was doubtful, “I just…”

“You thought I liked Lotor.”

Lance swallowed hard, nodding.

“I don’t blame you,” he mumbled, “He’s… a lot of things I won’t be. It’s obvious you’d fall for someone like him.”

“But I fell for _you_ ,” he pointed out, his hand reaching for his face and looking at him in the eye, “I fell in love with you, Lance. I didn’t even…”

He trailed off, not knowing how to explain it, and snorting at himself.

“What?”

“I didn’t think Lotor was flirting with me,” he explained briefly, his fingers slipping to his neck and cupping it gently, “I’m not the kind of guy that gets hit on, you know.”

“Excuse me?”

Keith startled, Lance suddenly holding his face in his hands and glaring at him.

“W-what?”

“You’re one of the most handsome men in the whole town! Of course you’re going to get hit on!” he said exasperated, “Almost every single person in the faculty has a crush on you!”

“They don’t.”

“They do!”

He laughed softly, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up in Lance’s hands.

“You can have whoever you want, Keith! I’m serious!”

He averted his eyes, too self-conscious, and risked to hold Lance’s hips in his palms, hearing him stumble with his words.

“I still like you, Lance,” he muttered, “Even when I can have whoever I want; the one I want is you.”

Lance stared at him, his blank expression making him think he had crossed a line, and the sudden sob that broke his voice panicked him, seeing him letting him go and wipe the tears starting to fall from his eyes nonstop.

“Lance…”

“I-I’m sorry- I- I just- This is- I’m-” he mumbled trying to clean his face from the crying but not being able to stop, “Oh, my god, Keith, you broke me!”

Keith huffed softly, leaning over him and hugging him tightly in his arms, Lance hiding his face in the crook of his neck and sobbing with no restrain. They stood there for a minute, Keith caressing his back and feeling him relax in his hold, finally stopping flinching from the cries.

“Lance…”

He pulled away, seeing him sniff loudly and scrunch his nose at his smile.

“Don’t look at me, I’m sure I look awful,” he babbled, reaching to wipe his eyes but Keith stopping his hands midway, “Keith?”

He leaned over him, kissing him in each cheek, in the end of his nose, in the corner of his eye and then in his mouth, humming lowly at the way Lance melted in his arms

“You can talk to me, Lance,” he said against his lips, kissing his jaw and then beside his ear, “You can tell me anything, okay?”

“Okay…” he muffled against his jacket, wrapping him in his arms, too, and sighing.

“Okay, then.”

Lance pulled away, showing a wobbly smile, and Keith smiled at him, too, closing the distance again and kissing him one more time.


End file.
